Chocolat et Gourmandise
by Hakiru-Chan
Summary: Une tablette de chocolat, une course poursuite, un lit, et deux beaux garçons... [OS][SBRL] Séquelle ajoutée ! Attention, SPOILER TOME 7 !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Hakiru-chan  
**Genre:** Romance/Humour  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclamers:** Ce One-shot a été créé avec des personnages issus de l'esprit de J.K. Rowling et à qui ils appartiennent...  
**Résumé :** Une tablette de chocolat, une course-poursuite, un lit, et deux beaux garçons...

Attention, ceci est une histoire dont les personnages principaux sont homosexuels. Homophobes, passez votre chemin !!!

Alors, ça se base surtout sur les pensées de Remus !!! lol _(Quoi ?! Qui a dit que Sirius ne sait pas penser ??!! . )_

**Chocolat et Gourmandise...**

-« Paddyyyyyyyyyyy, rends moi ce chocolat ! »

Le jeune Lupin coursait inlassablement son meilleur ami à travers le dortoir. Le voleur, Sirius, se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-« Bah viens le chercher mon p'tit loulou ! »

L'autre grogna, évitant une chaussette appartenant à l'un des 4 garçons, mais dont il n'aurait pu identifier le propriétaire. Le jeune Black s'amusait comme un jeune chien fou. Se retournant pour voir son ami le rattraper, il ne put s'empêcher qu'ainsi, les cheveux en bataille, la chemise ouverte et la cravate à moitié serrée, il était incroyablement séduisant.

Le lycanthrope se rapprochait de plus en plus de son ami, le regard braqué sur la tablette de chocolat, perdue.

-« Le pauvre petit Moony n'a pas eu sa dose de chocolat. Quelle tristesse ! »

-« Grrr tais toi ! »

-« Tu sais que c'est pas bon pour ta santé tout ça ? Tu vas grossir ! Beuurk... »

-« Sirius, considère toi comme un chien mort et inscrit sur le menu de c'midi !! »

L'intéressé éclata de rire, ne regardant pas où il courrait, ses yeux attirés par le séduisant chasseur qui le coursait. Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Son lit. Eh oui, le pauvre jeune homme fonçait droit devant, et malheureusement, ne pouvant l'éviter, s'affala droit dessus.

-« Ouooooh... »

Remus ne freina pas pour autant, diverses émotions l'étreignant tandis qu'il atterrit sur l'animagus.

-« Aie ! T'es lourd ! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit... »

-« Quoi ?! Non mais, tu t'entends, ventre à patte ! »

Sirius parvint à se retourner pour se positionner sur le dos, non sans grognement de la part de l'autre, se retrouvant ainsi sur le dos. Remus, quant à lui, se trouvait sur son ami, torse contre torse. Durant un moment, les deux se contentèrent de se regarder.

Puis Remus finit par réagir, essayant en vain d'ignorer la chaleur qui venait de naître au niveau de son bas-ventre.

-« Rends-moi ça, Siri ! » dit-il sans grande conviction, pour cacher sa gêne.

Celui-ci, les bras étendu vers l'arrière maintenant autant de distance qu'il pouvait entre le chocolat et le bras de Remus.

-« Viens le chercher. » dit le jeune Black, une lueur de défi et de malice dans les yeux, et d'une voix très sensuelle.

Ce regard fit frémir son compagnon qui essaya vainement de bouger pour atteindre ce qu'il cherchait mais qui s'aperçut bien vite que cela ne faisait qu'augmenter son...excitation ?

Essayant de se reprendre, il dit presque en gémissant :

-« Sirius, c'est plus drôle... »

De plus en plus amusé, le concerné vint frôler l'oreille droite de Remus de ses lèvres.

-« Au contraire, moi, je trouve ça très...distrayant, Moony... »

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure. Crier serait revenu au même pour le pauvre lycanthrope qui se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait dans sa tête, son cœur et surtout...son bas-ventre !

Le souffle de Sirius sur son cou le rendait dingue. Et s'il ne cessait ce petit manège, des réactions involontaires surviendraient bientôt. Hum...trop tard ! Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?! C'était Sirius, son ami, rien que son ami ! Alors pourquoi frissonnait-il d'excitation et de plaisir au souffle de son ami sur son cou ? Et celui-ci semblait prendre plaisir à tout ça et... Oh mon dieu ! Etait-ce une ... ? Qu'il sentait ? Non. Impossible. Et pourtant, les yeux de son « ami » montrait un désir réel, non feint...

Un coup de hanche provenant de son coussin le ramena à la réalité et il fut obligé d'étouffer un gémissement. Suivant le regard de son compagnon, il vit la tablette au dessus de leur tête, tenue fermement par la main de Sirius. Mais d'un mouvement de poignet, celui-ci l'envoya valser à travers la dortoir pour atterrir sur un lit, celui de James. Remus fronça les sourcils. Alors il abandonnait ? Aussi facilement ? Hum...ça cachait quelque chose !

Cependant, Remus sourit, pensa que son supplice était fini et entreprit de se libérer. Seulement, il sentit des jambes puissantes entourer les siennes, lui empêchant toute retraite, et des mains se poser sur le bas de son dos, lui envoyant ainsi des décharges électriques, très très fortes.

-« Moony...Calme toi... »

-« Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu... ? »commença-t-il, ses yeux ambres et, à présent fiévreux, plongés dans un regard noir et intense.

« Chuuut. Laisse toi faire, mon loup. T'en as au moins autant envie que moi... » chuchota-t-il, ses lèvres déposant de tendres baisers dans son cou.

Et que pouvait répondre Remus qui savait qu'il avait raison mais que toute sa raison le poussait à s'enfuir ? la peur étreignait le cœur fragile de notre pauvre lycan et le faisait frémir de tous ses os, haletant de plus de plaisir.

Un baiser sur le menton. Un souffle sépare leurs lèvres. Ce fut Remus qui franchit les derniers centimètres et s'empara presque désespéramment des lèvres de Sirius. Leur dents s'entrechoquèrent lors de ce premier contact un peu sauvage, puis, au fur et à mesure que le cœur du jeune Lupin se calmait, cela se ressentait sur le baiser qui se fit plus tendre mais non moins passionné. La langue de Sirius força la première le passage de la bouche de son compagnon, commençant un ballet sensuel avec la langue de Remus.

Pendant ce temps, alors que les main du lycan se perdaient dans les cheveux sombres du jeune Black, celles de celui-ci infligeaient de délicieuse tortures à son partenaire. La chemise, ainsi que la cravate du jeune home, s'était vite retrouvée à terre, laissant le passage libre aux doigts habiles et experts de Sirius. Sa main droite continuait de caresser le dos et le bas du dos du jeune homme. Sa main gauche, quant à elle plus entreprenant, découvrait le torse imberbe et barré de nombreuses cicatrices qu'il s'appliquait à suivre consciencieusement du bout des doigts. Ceux-ci s'amusaient aussi à pincer les tétons durcis du jeune homme qui ne manquait pas de gémir à travers leur baiser.

Délaissant quelques secondes les lèvres du jeune homme, Remus parvint à dire, haletant :

-« Humm...Sirius, je... »

-« Tais toi. Embrasse moi ! »

La voix ferme du jeune Black avait retenti. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Sirius desserra alors son emprise sur les jambes de son « ami », si bien que celles-ci se mêlèrent, Remus toujours allongé sur lui, à présent fiévreux et tremblant de plaisir. Les mains de Sirius arrêtèrent leurs caresses et entreprirent de débarrasser le jeune homme de son pantalon. Quelques secondes et tours de mains plus tard, le pantalon se trouvait à terre, laissant seulement à Remus son boxer. Souriant à travers leur baiser, Sirius caressa les fesses musclées du jeune homme puis ses doigts passèrent sous l'élastique du boxer de Remus, lui arrachant un gémissement. Leur corps étaient tendus à l'extrême, envahis par un désir jusqu'alors inconnu l'un pour l'autre. Alors, Sirius commença à faire glisser la dernière barrière contre la nudité de Remus...

-« Les gars, qu'est-ce que vous... ? Oh. Par la barbe de Merlin ! »

Dans un bel ensemble, ils tournèrent la tête et virent James qui venait d'entrer dans le dortoir, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Les deux presqu'amants échangèrent un regard puis éclatèrent de rire...


	2. Séquelle

Voilà, une petite séquelle !!!

Cependant, je crains de devoir annoncer à certains qu'ils vont être déçus. J'ai été particulièrement méchante avec eux (snif, j'me dégoûte !) mais bon, j'vaais envie de rajouter un p'tit truc dramatique pour pas tomber dans le banal !

Bon bah j'sais plus quoi dire, xD donc place à nos amis!

Attention, Il y a **SPOILER du Tome 7!!!**

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

Une fois rhabillés, et dérougis pour certains – en particulier un pauvre Lycan qui avait remarqué, après un bon fou rire, que Sirius avait presque abaissé son sous-vêtement-, les trois garçons se retrouvèrent dans la Salle Commune, vide. Il faut dire que la matinée était très entamée et que la plupart des élèves se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle, comme James il y a quelques minutes...

Celui-ci était déjà assis sur un fauteuil, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête entre les mains quand les deux « presqu'amants » firent leur apparition. Sirius, toujours décontracté, marchait d'un pas énergique et vint s'asseoir en face de son ami, non sans lancer un regard signifiant _« Aller, viens !_ » à Remus qui hésitait, un pied encore posé sur la dernière marche. Finalement, il soupira et s'avança, penaud, les mains dans les poches. Et s'assit à côté du voleur de chocolat, lui envoyant un regard empli de panique. Il avait peur. Peur de ce que penserait James. Le jeune homme se retrouvait soudain 3 ans plutôt lorsqu'il sut que ses amis avaient compris son...problème. A ce moment-là, il avait cru que leur amitié serait brisée par cette malédiction mais ils lui avaient tous bien fait comprendre qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas tomber. Mais si la situation se ressemblait, elle n'était pas non plus pareille. Il s'agissait de...de...enfin, bref, ce n'était pas pareil ! Remus baissa les yeux et fixa alors ses mains, dans l'espoir qu'un de ses amis ne prennent la parole.

Vœu qui fut exaucé par James, dont la voix était plus grave qu'à son habitude. Le brun à lunette releva les yeux vers ses deux amis.

-« Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faisiez, exactement ? »

Sirius eut un grand sourire.

-« Bah rien, Prongs ! » dit-il d'une voix sérieuse, ne s'accordant pas du tout avec le sourire.

Remus se tendit. James sembla s'étouffer.

-« Rien ?! Excuse-moi, mais pour moi, _ça_ n'était pas rien, ce que vous faisiez ! »

-« Il semble que pour certains, si. » résonna la voix de Remus, toujours tête baissée.

Au bout d'un moment, il releva la tête, planta son regard dans celui de Sirius, et, lorsque celui-ci crut voir les yeux de son ami devenir brillant, le loup-garou se releva précipitamment et se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui pivota pour faire disparaître le jeune homme. Sirius avait ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais l'avait refermée rapidement, sachant que Remus ne l'aurait pas écouté. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Décidemment, il ne comprendrait jamais son ami. Sirius eut un soupir presque canin et se laissa aller dans le fauteuil.

James, qui essayait toujours de savoir ce qui s'était passé commençait à comprendre peu à peu. Bon, bien sur, il savait pertinemment ce qu'ils faisaient il y a peu mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser la question. En même temps, qu'est-ce que vous feriez, vous, si vous découvriez deux de vos plus fidèles amis, sur un lit, presque nus, en train de s'embrasser comme des affamés ? Et voilà que Sirius, avec sa délicatesse habituelle venait sûrement de vexer, ou même de blesser, son compatriote...

-« Pad', t'es pas doué... »

-« Quoi ?! mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? »

James soupira devant son ami, qui, décidemment, n'était pas très fute-fute (ça s'écrit comme ça ??o.0) en matière de...euh, comment appeler ce qui se passait entre ses amis ? Après tout, ils ne semblaient pas non plus savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait. Du moins, c'est ce que lui, il croyait. Le jeune Potter finit par prendre la parole pour dire, très lentement, comme s'il parlait à un gamin de 11 ans :

-« Ecoute, Sir', je sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous et franchement, ça m'est complètement égal. Mais, là, si je me trompe pas, t'as fait une grosse, très grosse bourde même. Et crois-moi, maintenant, je comprends un peu mieux comment marchent les filles... »

Sirius sursauta, se redressa et adressa à son ami un regard interrogateur.

-« Attends, mais on parle de Moony là, et...et c'est pas une fille ! »

-« Je sais, mais c'est tout comme. »

-« Je te suis pas là, mon vieux. »

Nouveau soupir.

-« Ben Remus... C'est pas méchant ce que je vais dire, hein, le prend pas mal surtout ! Il est un peu comme une fille parce que... parce que, bah, il est sensible, déjà. Tu sais, comme Lily. Pas comme les autres nunuches, mais voilà quoi, enfin je sais pas comment t'expliquer ça, mais pour moi, il réagit comme une fille. »

-« Je vois toujours pas. »

-« Tu l'as vexé ! »

-« Comment ça, je l'ai vexé ? Je n'ai rien dit. »

-« Mais justement, Pad'. Tu as dit RIEN. Et c'est ça qu'il n'a pas apprécié. »

Le concerné demeura un long moment perplexe. Il finit par se prendre la tête entre les mains, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, l'air boudeur. Pendant quelques minutes, le silence régna, interrompu un moment par deux élèves de 2ème Année, qui, une fois franchis le tableau, rejoignirent leur dortoir en voyant des élèves de 7ème Année, peureux. Sirius ne tressaillit même pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Il était rare de le voir aussi sérieux. Et cela plus que l'ambiance, était effrayant. Du moins pour James. Celui-ci finit par se lever, s'approcha de son ami, posa une main sur son épaule, et dit, d'un ton grave :

-« Va le voir. Excuse-toi. Ne le perds pas, s'il te plait... »

C'était presque une supplique. James partit en direction de leur dortoir.

Mais depuis quand ce diable de Potter savait-il comment il fallait s'y prendre ? Se demanda Sirius bien que ses pensées soient surtout tournés vers un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains...

Soupirant de plus belle, il passa ses deux mains dans les cheveux noirs qui le caractérisaient. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait autour de lui ? Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas tous les 4 ensemble, en train de rire ou de mettre au point leur prochaine blague contre Rogue ? Pourquoi James semblait si grave ? Et pourquoi... ?

Il se leva. Il savait où il devait aller. Il savait où _il_ allait, dans ces moments-là...

Se mettant en route, Sirius croisa Lily dans un couloir, entourée de ses amies si pâles et simples d'esprit à côté d'elle. La jeune fille semblait elle aussi préoccupée par quelque chose. On n'entendait pas son habituel rire cristallin. Le jeune Black commença à se demander s'il n'avait pas raté quelque chose. Mais qu'importe. Il s'en occuperait plus tard. Pour l'instant seul comptait Remus.

Finalement, et sans savoir trop comment, ses pas l'avaient conduits au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. C'était là qu'il l'avait déjà retrouvé une fois, en pleurs, à la suite de la blague qui avait mis en danger Rogue, James, et Remus aussi. Sirius avait du faire preuve de patience et d'ingéniosité par la suite pour se faire pardonner. En tout cas, il était sûr de le trouver là. Mais quand il eut grave l'escalier et qu'il se retrouva tout en haut, à l'air libre, il crut s'être trompé. Remus n'était pas là. Sirius soupira et s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière percer le silence.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Levant la tête, Sirius vit son ami perché sur le toit de la tour. Un moment, la panique l'envahit. Il crut que Remus allait sauter. Mais non. Le jeune lycanthrope restait calme. Très calme. Trop calme. Il avait ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Son regard était aussi que dur que sa voix sèche lorsqu'elle avait retenti. Sirius osait à peine le regarder. Il se sentait honteux, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Enfin, si, il le savait.

Dix secondes plus tard, le fautif se trouvait à côté de Remus qui fixait l'horizon. Le regardant, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait pu déclencher cette réaction quelques heures auparavant. Jamais, jamais il n'avait pensé à son ami comme ça. Remus n'était pas quelqu'un de beau. Non, son âme était belle. Mais ses traits n'étaient pas beaux. Cependant, Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'être attiré par lui à ce moment-là. Etait-ce le loup en lui qui possédait ce pouvoir d'attraction ? Attirant, mais pas séduisant. Si, séduisant. Finalement, l'Animagus s'assit, ne sachant plus vraiment ce qu'il pensait. Il soupira.

-« Remus... »

-« Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire, Sirius. Je te connais par cœur. _Pardonne-moi, Remus. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai. _Eh bien non, je ne sais pas. Tu ne m'auras pas comme tu auras eu toutes ces filles durant des années. Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je sais très bien ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure mais sache que ça ne se reproduira plus. Tu ne m'auras pas à ton petit jeu. Sirius, le Séducteur ; Sirius, le Bourreau des Cœurs ; Sirius, le Tombeur de ces Dames. Tu es égoïste, Sirius. Tu ne te rends pas compte du mal que tu causes parfois. Tu... »

Sa voix sa cassa tandis que l'autre le regardait, les yeux écarquillés, un poignard planté dans le cœur. Il souffrait. Il avait l'impression de mourir à chaque fois qu'une parole été prononcée par son ami. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il entendait et lisait sur les lèvres de Remus. En vain, le regard du jeune homme chercha celui du loup-garou, mais les yeux dorés étaient recouverts de leurs paupières.

D'une voix étranglée, il dit :

-« C'est comme ça que tu me vois, Remus ? Vraiment ? »

L'autre ouvrit ses yeux et les posa sur le quartier de lune. Remus eut soudain envie de crier, de hurler à cette Lune que c'était sa faute à elle. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Toutes les horreurs qu'il avait dit à son ami lui revinrent à l'esprit. Pas une seule n'était pensée... Cependant, il dit :

-« En partie. »

-« Très bien. Je ne te pensais pas si direct, Rem'. »

Chacun ressentaient une douleur terrible leur étreindre le cœur.

-« Même si c'est sous le coup de la colère, Sirius, il y a plusieurs choses de vraies, dedans. »

-« Lesquels ? »

Le mot fusa tel un éclair.

-« Tu.. Tu peux causer beaucoup de mal sans t'en rendre compte. Tu fais des choses sans penser aux conséquences. »

La froideur continuait à masquer la douleur. Remus semblait pourtant peu à peu abandonner son masque.

-« Sirius... Tu sais très bien que... On ne peut pas... »

-« Pas la peine, Remus. J'ai compris. Il ne s'est _rien _passé aujourd'hui. »

-« Sirius... Je... »

L'autre le coupa, et, de son attitude la plus hautaine, il se releva et posa son regard noir sur le jeune homme.

-« Entendu, Remus. Je ne te reparlerai plus jamais de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Jamais plus ça n'arrivera. »

Il sauta lestement, et commença à dévaler l'escalier. Alors qu'il était arrivé à mi-chemin, un bruit se fit entendre.

Un hurlement. De rage, de douleur, de tristesse.

Fermant les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières, il essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient continuellement sur ses joues. Secouée de spasmes et de sanglots, il rata une des marches et tomba. Son corps fut entraîné inexorablement vers le bas, sa tête secouée, ses bras et ses jambes se cognant sur les murs alors qu'ils sentaient des os craquer et ses muscles protester. Il ne poussa pas un cri...

Il ne sut si c'était quelques minutes plus tard ou des heures après, mais il sentit quelqu'un soutenir sa tête et, ouvrant légèrement les paupières, il crut apercevoir un regard miel. Refermant ses yeux, Sirius ne parvint qu'à dire :

« Remus... »

Ce n'était qu'un préfet de Serdaigle...

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

Remus avait poussé un très, très long hurlement. Voulant faire sortir sa rage et sa tristesse.

Mais quel imbécile ! Quel imbécile il était ! Qu'avait-il fait ?

Sa tête posée sur ses genoux, ses bras serraient si fort ses jambes qu'il en avait mal. Il avait l'impression de ne plus respirer. Il ne voulait plus respirer. Ses larmes coulaient toujours, son nez coulait, son visage était tordu en un masque de tristesse et de douleur. Il avait mal, si mal. Rien qu'à repenser au regard froid de son ami posé sur lui, Remus avait envie de vomir.

Quelque chose s'était brisée entre eux. Jamais plus rien ne serait comme avant. Les gênes seront toujours présentes. Autant que la flèche plantée dans le cœur chaque fois qu'il le regardait. C'était injuste. Voilà des mois qu'il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami, et maintenant qu'il en était vraiment sûr, il avait été obligé de tout gâché. Des mèches de cheveux voletaient devant ses yeux. Il n'en avait cure. Il ne le voyait ; que _lui_. Et repensa encore à ce qu'il avait ruminé pendant des heures. Il était obligé de faire ça...

Son ami ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait avec lui. Sirius n'avait d'ailleurs peut-être pas vraiment de sentiments envers lui. C'était peut-être ses hormones qui lui jouaient des tours. Remus ne voulait surtout pas s'engager dans quelque chose sans être réellement sûr des sentiments de son compagnon. Et Sirius n'aurait jamais pu s'épanouir avec lui de toute façon. Ils étaient trop différents. Il n'était pas fait pour lui. Ce ne pourrait jamais être plus qu'un simple ami. Et encore. Après cet épisode, il faudrait un certain temps pour qu'une complicité renaisse entre eux. Mais Sirius avait tellement de choses à vivre. Il n'avait pas le droit de le garder près de lui et de l'empêcher de vivre sa vie pleinement.

Remus retourna milles fois ces arguments dans sa tête pour être sur. Sur qu'il faisait le bon choix. De toute manière, à présent, il ne pouvait plus choisir. Il l'avait déjà fait...

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

_**Bien des années plus tard**_

Remus Lupin ne put voir qu'un éclair vert. Quelqu'un hurla. Qui ? Aucune importance. Il avait l'impression de flotter. Il vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux sans pouvoir l'arrêter. Il pensa à Harry, à James, à Lily –au moins avait-il eu une mort honorable, comme eux- et à pleins d'autres personnes toutes plus importantes à ses yeux. Etrangement, il pensa qu'il aurait dut penser à Nymphadora. Mais celle-ci ne fit qu'une brève apparition dans son esprit. Cependant, il souffrit plus en pensant à Teddy qui était désormais sans père pour veiller sur lui. C'était triste. Jamais il ne connaîtrait son fils. Il ne pourrait jamais lui apprendre à voler sur un balai. Il ne le verrait pas lors de son départ pour Poudlard. Il ne saura jamais s'il est comme lui... Alors que ses pensées dérivaient de plus en plus, son esprit lui présenta une nouvelle image, floue. Elle devenait de plus en plus nette. Il savait déjà qui y était représenté. Mais lorsqu'il vit le visage jeune et souriant de Sirius, une douleur plus grande encore le transperça. Sirius... Des souvenirs refirent surface. Leurs retrouvailles. Ces moments qu'ils passaient ensemble sans trop savoir quoi se dire. Et sa mort... C'était la deuxième fois de sa vie qu'il avait autant souffert. Le destin avait été injuste. Il leur avait permis de se retrouver mais pour être de nouveau séparés. Ils avaient eu une seconde chance. Cependant il était heureux. Heureux car il avait pu le quitter en étant sûr que celui-ci sache la vérité.

Il l'aimait toujours...

-« Sirius... »

Remus Lupin tomba.


End file.
